1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an ion beam facility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The article by U. Linz, “Tumortherapie mit lonstrahlen”, Spektrum der Wissenschaft, Dossier 1/1999, pages 42 through 51, for example, discloses that fast protons or other charged particles release their energy in more concentrated form than X-ray quanta of gamma rays, for example in the human or animal body. As a result thereof, they are especially suited for combating tumors. Correctly controlled, they mainly damage the tumor, whereas the surrounding, healthy tissue is unaffected. This yields significant advantages such as less serious side effects, faster healing and fewer late complications. Approximately twenty therapy centers, which are listed in the article, are known worldwide for the aforementioned tumor therapy.
For an ion beam facility wherein a number of irradiation sites or stations proceed fan-like from an ion beam generator, further, at least portions of the appertaining floor plan are disclosed by German OS 100 10 523.